Betrayal At It's Highest
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: Serena is betrayed by not only some of her friends but fiancee as well. she leaves Tokyo and returns to her right ful home in London.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal At It's Highest

Chapter 1: Return to the Wizarding World

Serena was on time for once but instead of letting all her friends know she decided to sit in a tree and listen to what the others had to say.

"I think we should just take it from her that little crybaby doesn't deserve to be the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo," Darien said while wrapping his arms around Rei's waiste.

"I'll take her place as Queen my Darien and I will Rule Crystal Tokyo just as soon as we are rid of that brat," Rei said agreeing full heartedly with Rei.

Lita and Mina looked at them in shock but what came next neither of them suspected.

"I agree Rei, Darien she needs to be put in her place all she ever does is whine," Ami said.

"HOW DARE YOU, SHE IS YOUR PRINCESS, WE'RE MEANT TO PROTECT HER AND YOU SIT HERE TRYING TO THINK OF WAYS TO GET RID OF HER. I'M ASHAMED AT YOU ALL OF YOU. SERENA HAS DONE EVERYTHING FOR US, SHE'S DIED TO PROTECT US," Mina yelled with much sorrow in her voice.

"Lita what do you think about all this?" Luna asked knowing full well that Serena was listening in the tree above them.

"I'm sorry I can't believe they are doing this, Serena was your first friend Ami, she treated you like you weren't a geeky book worm, Rei you treat her like shit yet she loves you anyway, and don't get me started on you Darien, you two are soul mates have always been. I will see you punished for your crimes against the crown," Lita said as she moved to stand beside Mina.

"Then you shall die for the traitors you are," Darien said as he transformed into his armor.

No one heard the voice from the trees, "MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled and she continued to watch her so called friends. All the while others arrived behind her and she turned to find Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. They noticed she had tears in her eyes but she didn't speak to them she turned to continue watching her friends.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," Ami yelled transforming into her sailor outfit.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER," Rei yelled transforming into her sailor outfit as they prepared to fight Mina and Lita.

"Fine this is the way you all want to play it, JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled and prepared to fight.

"You guys are going against the leader and toughest guardian, VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into her Sailor uniform and prepared to fight.

Serena simply nodded to the others behind them, and they jumped out of the trees and behind Venus and Jupiter.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE CROWNED PRINCESS OF THE MOON," Serenity yelled floating down to in between the two groups as they started to fight.

"If it isn't the pathetic little moon princess," Ami snarled.

Serenity laughed as Ami, Rei and Darien flew threw the air landing on their back sides.

"IIM NOT AS PATHETIC AS SOME OF YOU THINK, AS THE CROWNED PRINCESS OF THE SILVER MILLENIUM AND NEXT IN LINE FOR THE THRONE YOU ARE HEREBY STRIPPED OF YOUR POWERS AND YOU'RE BIRTHRIGHT. OH AND ENDYMION I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM YOUR GRANDMOTHER THE GODDESS GAIA, YOU HEREBY FORFIT THE TITLE AND THE POWERS AS THE HEIR TO THE MOON KINGDOM. SHE ALSO SAID SHE'LL FIND SOMEONE WORTHY OF HOLDING YOUR POWER," Serenity yelled through the air. As she said this the three transformed lost their transformation and the golden crystal pulled out of Endymion and into Serenity's outstretched hand.

"GAIA HERE THESE WORDS AND COME BEFORE ME. I AM PRINCESS SERENITY THE LAST HEIR TO THE THRONE OF THE SILVER ALLIANCE AND OF THE MOON," Serenity yelled as she summoned the goddess Gaia.

"Princess Serenity what can I do for you?" Gaia asked.

"What shall I do with the golden crystal there is no carrier for it now," Serenity said tears still streaming down her face.

"You have lost much today young Princess; hold onto the crystal until the time is right for my new heir. I have already chosen the rightful heir. Oh and Princess you're mother asked me to pass onto to you that you're brother Stratus is awakening. You must find him quickly. Blessed be Princess Serenity," Gaia said before disappearing.

"How did you know we betrayed you?" Darien snarled.

"You honestly believe that I'm always late well let me tell you Darien Chiba that I have been sitting in that tree since before you arrived. I had a source tell me that you had been talking behind my back and cheating on me, but hey I guess I'll always remain one step ahead of you for the rest of my life. Speaking of which it's time to return to my real family and not my adoptive one, and you'll never be able to find me," Serenity said as she encased the others in a silver light and disappeared.

They arrived atop the Starlight Tower, and she knelt down and wept. Immediately she was grabbed up into Mina's arms as the two hugged trying to console their princess.

"Princess it's time to go Sirius is expecting us," Trista said as she watched her Princess cry.

"You're right but first I have to explain to Venus and Jupiter they need to know," Serenity said.

"Of course koneko," Amara said helping the Princess up off the floor.

"I know this will be a shock to you but I am not a normal person, I was born to Sirius and Thia Black who are from a magical world. Pluto took me from them at birth to be placed here and left me with my mother's sister Irene," Serenity said, "My real name in this lifetime is Serenity Lily Black," she said.

"Cool so what does this have to do with where we are going?" Lita asked.

"We are returning to my home, however I have to head somewhere else. Now I realize this is a lot to ask of you, you're lives are here but you are my guardians and I hope you'll come with me," Serenity said with a sad smile.

"Of course we will Princess, you're the rightful leader and our friend," Mina said and Lita agreed by nodding her head.

"Princess we must go it is becoming light and the others are approaching the tower," Pluto said.

"Right everyone gather around me in a circle, the home of the order of the phoenix is at 12 Grimauld Place," Serenity said as she passed the note all around her to her Scouts.

"Now what Serenity," Mina asked.

"We teleport, my way," Serenity said as she encased them all in the silver light bubble and they teleported away.

Mamoru and the others couldn't believe that they had their powers now and that he was no longer going to be King of Crystal Tokyo. He would follow her to get them back and rule with Rei forever.

Up until this year Serenity often visited her real parents and they were anxious for her to come home. Harry officially moved in with his godfather in third year and had had a really hard time of things lately with his nightmares but with also strange dreams from a past life.

Sirius and Thia were very anxious to see their daughter and Harry was as well he couldn't help but fall for her the first time he met her, but he could never tell her that especially with Voldemort around.

In a flash of silver light Serenity appeared surrounded by seven other people.

"Serenity," Sirius yelled embracing his daughter but he moved away as Amara glared at the man.

"Step away from our Princess," Amara growled.

"SAILOR URANUS ENOUGH," Serenity commanded, "ALL OF YOU LOSE THE TRANSFORMATIONS," Serenity said as she two powered down but it didn't change the way she looked all that much except now she wore a long black skirt and a silver tank top.

"Princess?" Sirius questioned.

"I'll explain everything later dad, is Professor Dumbledore here?" Serenity asked but then she collapsed and the scouts rushed forward but not before Harry did.

"SERENA," Harry yelled running to his friend. He got to her before Amara did and he collapsed as well.

The gold crystal drew out of Serena and floated above Harry before disappearing completely into Harry. Serena stirred and noticed Harry lying beside her which confused her.

"What happened Trista?" Serenity asked her.

"The golden crystal reacted to Harry I think he might be the real reincarnation of Endymion because Mamoru clearly wasn't or he wouldn't have been able to betray you," Trista said.

"Serena what the hell happened?" Harry said as he stirred and woke from beside her.

"All in due time Harry," Serena said.

"Harry are you having any strange dreams lately?" Trista asked him.

"No more than usual I guess," Harry said.

"Girls not now, he has to remember on his own time," Serenity said.

"Harry Potter meet my friends, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Trista Meiouh, Hotaru Tomoe, Michelle Kaioh, and Amara Tenoh ," Serena said introducing her guard but they didn't know that.

"So Serena are you home to stay now? It's just that this house gets boring with only me, Sirius and Thia," Harry asked his best friend.

"Yes I'm home to stay my business in Tokyo is finished forever. Where are Ron and Hermione Harry? They are always here they're like your best friends," Serena asked him. The girls all sat in on their conversation meanwhile Sirius and Thia decided it would be good for Harry to talk to the others about what he was going through.

"Come on Harry where are Ron and Hermione?" Serena asked.

"They are at the Burrow apparently Ron is still mad at me for what happened last year at school. I befriended a Malfoy because he doesn't want to be a Death Eater so I'm protecting him actually he should be just waking up right about now," Harry said as he stood.

"Ladies will you excuse us, I have some catching up to do with Sere?" Harry asked the girls.

"Oh they don't mind and you can stop what you're thinking Amara," Serena said standing to go with Harry.

"Harry what about Hermione is she still mad at you?" Serena asked as they walked through the door and up the stairs.

"Oh no she comes here everyday to see me and she actually started to get along with Draco as well. Ginny comes by as well, she still thinks I like her but I have feelings for someone else, she was a little mad but oh well," Harry said wit a smile.

"That's good I was afraid I would have to make them see sense," Serena said with a laugh.

"Its alright so shall we see if our guest is awake?" Harry said.

"Of course," Serena said with a laugh, "then we can go kick Ron's ass," she said as they knocked on the door to one of the guest bedrooms.

"Well, Harry I didn't think I'd see you up here all day," Draco said opening the door to his room.

"Draco Malfoy this is Serenity Lily Black, Serenity this is Draco Malfoy," Harry said introducing Serena to Draco.

"Wow, Serenity that's a name I have not heard since the time my mother told me the legend of the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity," Draco said and he noticed her flinch, but Harry didn't.

"Oh really I think I've heard of that, but why don't we go and see Hermione and hopefully save her from being bored with Ron all day," Harry said with a small smile.

"Harry I think I'll stay here, there is no need for me to go over there and upset things further," Draco said sadly.

"Oh Ron won't be tough I can tell you that right now Draco, if he's being a jackass I'll just kick his ass from here to Japan," Serena said.

"Alright Serenity, I'd love to see him get his butt wooped," Draco said.

"Serena, Draco my friends all call me Serena," Serena said with a smile.

"Cool," Draco said with a smile. Harry just laughed at them grabbed Serena's hand much to her surprise but she never minded it.

They walked back into the den where they found the girls all talking quietly in the corner.

"Sirius we're heading over to the Burrow now," Harry said as they entered the room his godfather sat with his wife.

"Alright just be sure to be home by nine please I'd like a chance to catch up with my daughter," Sirius said with a smile.

Harry nodded before he wrapped his arms around Serena and apparated quickly followed by Draco. They landed in the middle of the field in front of the Burrow Harry quickly walked through the wards with Serena and Draco.

"HARRY," Hermione yelled running out the kitchen door of the Burrow.

"Hi Hermione this is my friend that I mentioned lived in Japan Serena, and you remember Draco," Harry said introducing Serena to his friend.

"Hello pleased to meet you Serena and it's good to see you out of Grimauld place today Draco," Hermione said.

"Well let's get inside before something attacks us," Harry said once again taking Serena's hand in his own and she welcomed it.

When they entered the house they found Ron and Ginny sitting at the table playing chess. They looked up as people entered and Ron just nodded to Harry before his jaw dropped at the beautiful girl on his arm. Ginny glared at the girl on her Harry's arms, before leaving the room and going to her room.

"Hey mate what's up?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not much would you mind if I talked to Draco alone please," Ron asked the others in the room.

"I guess you o.k. with that Draco," Harry asked and when Draco nodded, "Good I have to go make amends with a fiery red head upstairs," he said taking Serena through the house, where he stopped to introduce her to both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George.

"Serena, Hermione would you excuse me for a few minutes I have an angry red head to deal with upstairs," Harry said hoping Serena would understand.

"Go Harry I'll be fine down here, and I promise not to tell Amara you left me alone with strangers," Serena said with a laugh.

"Oh no like I'm scared of her," Harry said with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Draco stood awkwardly in the kitchen with Ron sitting in the chair opposite the one Ginny vacated.

"Have a seat Draco, listen I know I'm judgmental but I can't help it I mean how many of the students from Slytherin are Death Eaters in training, but I am sorry when Harry said you were friends I should have realized that you could be trusted and I'm sorry," Ron said.

"Friends then?" Draco asked.

"Definitely," Ron said.

"Come on let's go join the others in the sitting room," Ron said and they followed the other into the other room.

Harry walked upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door but since he didn't get a reply he knew where she was. He went through Ron's window and up onto the roof where he found Ginny.

"Ginny come on I understand that you like me I really do but I can't return those feelings," Harry said.

"I know that and I'm not mad at you, I just don't understand how you can like someone you only see once in a blue moon," Ginny said.

"Gin I know more about Serena then anyone else here, she's my best friend even when Ron was mad at me over the little things I do," Harry said.

"I know and I respect that. I'm sorry Harry I'm being mean and very rude. Come let us go downstairs," Ginny said.

"Yah I'll be right down I have this feeling," Harry said as Ginny nodded leaving him on the roof.

Moments after Ginny left Death Eaters appeared beyond the borders of the wards.

"Damn it," Harry yelled.

"Harry Potter," they yelled as Harry jumped from the roof and landed on the ground as if he was floating on the air.

Harry was fighting using his advanced abilities from Merlin wandless and non verbal magic to fight the twenty or so Death Eaters that were trying to attack the Burrow. He id not realize that when Ginny went back down with out him that Serena went up.

"Nooo," Serena yelled before she telepathically told the girls to get to the Burrow.

Everyone inside heard Serena scream and rushed outside to see what was going on and they saw Harry fighting outside the wards wandlessly. Then they watched as Serena ran toward the fight crying.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

The others were speechless when they saw Serena transform into a Sailor Soldier who they had all seen on Hermione's small t.v. on the Japanese news.

Serena jumped high into the sky and pushed herself through the barrier Harry put in place to keep his friends from getting hurt. When Harry saw Serena come up behind them he sighed.

"Damn it Sailor Moon these people are no match for you, please go back inside the wards of the Burrow," Harry yelled.

But it was too late Serena threw curses wicked fast and then something snapped inside her as she saw Harry take a stray curse automatically transforming her into Princess Serenity.

Meanwhile back at Grimauld Place each of the girls felt the pull to transform to help their Princess so they excused themselves and went to their respective rooms.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Sailor Venus.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER," Hotaru yelled transforming into Sailor Saturn.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto

They all teleported to the battle they knew was taking place outside the Burrow and when they arrived they found the Princess protecting a fallen Harry Potter who had taken a stray curse to protect Serena.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING," Sailor Uranus yelled her attack with out so much as hesitating when they arrived.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE," Sailor Neptune yelled directly after Sailor Uranus which knocked back and burned around half the Death Eaters alone.

"SATURN SILENCE WALL," Sailor Saturn yelled spreading her attack over Harry and the Princess protecting them from harm as they could tell Serenity could not keep up her shield and fight much longer.

"PLIUTO DEADLY SCREAM," Sailor Pluto yelled but her attack was combined with two others.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK," Sailor Venus yelled throwing her attack with Pluto's.

"JUPITER OAK EVEOLUTION," Sailor Jupiter yelled throwing her attack with the others.

This stunned and bound many Death Eaters especially with Venus' chain wrapped tightly around them preventing them from escaping. They saw an old man appear with an awed expression on his face and it takes a lot to awe Dumbledore. With him arrived ministry aurors, and what they saw awed them as well except for one who was more concerned about the boy lying on the ground and the young women standing to protect him.

The Princess quickly turned to Harry and smiled at him, she drew on her power with all force and then called her spell.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL HEALING," Serenity yelled and the silver light hit the man lying on the ground the silver light surrounded him and healed him. As it was finished he stood and embraced the Princess.

"SAILOR SATURN YOU CAN DROP THE SHIELD YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR FROM THESE PEOPLE," Serenity commanded.

"ALRIGHT," Sailor Saturn said as she twirled her glaive the shield she created fell and one by one each Scout kneeled in front of their princess.

Professor Dumbledore had no idea how to get close to the Death Eaters the spell holding them was strong and he could not touch them so he resolved himself to having to talk to the Sailor Soldiers.

"May I be too bold to ask who you're new friends are Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not really sure myself Headmaster all I know is that their Princess looks strangely like Serena," Harry said trying to remain calm about having been attacked at the Burrow and as an heir to not only a founder but Merlin as well he was the one to protect his friends who had become his family.

"I see that you have become more observant Harry," the Princess said overhearing their conversation.

"Perhaps we should all go to Grimauld place so we can explain what just happened here," the Princess said to those crowded around.

"Of course," Harry said and with that he grabbed Serenity's arm and apparated to Grimauld quickly followed by her guardians. When they arrived Amara looked like she was going to kill Harry for touching their princess, but with one look from Serena and she sighed.

They sat around the table waiting as each member of the order either apparated in or flooed through the grate. Once they were all seated Harry laughed as Serenity stood still transformed as the Princess. She along with her guardians watched as everyone turned their heads to await their much needed explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explanations

Before Serena could begin Amara pulled her to the side.

"Are you sure we can trust these people? You are more important then their curiosity," Amara said with a hint of anger.

"Trust them? Amara these people have been like my family way before I knew about this, I trust these people with my life like I trust you with my life," Serena said.

"Alright I just worry not only do we have the negaverse out to get you, we don't have a complete guard and the others will be back to have their revenge. I just couldn't bare to see you lying the way I did on the moon. Not a lot of people know that the outers were in a meeting with the Queen, and I was ordered to protect her, first I saw Michelle fall, then the others then you, it hurt too much," Amara said.

"I know Amara, I felt the same way when I saw them all fall and then Stratus my own brother and then Endymion, I couldn't bare it that's why I used his sword to end my life," Serena said.

Amara and Serena came back into the room and smiled.

"You are all here because you wish to know why I can do the things I did back there to help Harry. But first you need to understand that Harry has the role of defeating Voldemort we are just here to complete our guard and find the Princes," Serenity said and suddenly Harry shivered because none of them knew the prophecy in fact he glared at Serenity.

"What do you mean Harry has the job of getting rid of Voldemort he is just a child?" Molly said angrily.

"My dear Molly that is a story that she can't tell it's up to Harry to tell you," Professor Dumbledore said as he nodded for the young girl to finish.

"Now my story begins a thousand years ago, where there was peace and tranquility through out the universe. The planets and their respective kingdoms were at peace ruled under a single ruler in the Silver Millennium. The moon as the strongest force ruled the alliance with Queen Serenity as it's hope and the silver Imperium crystal as its power, with her daughter Princess Serenity as their future ruler. Princess Serenity fell in love with the Prince from Earth Endymion. On the eve of their engagement ball Queen Beryl of the Negaverse attacked the moon using the men she had turned on Earth to do her bidding, she killed the Sailor Scouts the legendary protectors of the Princess, then she killed Prince Stratus, Serenity's brother and then killed Prince Endymion who was ripped from Serenity's arms. Overcome by grief and despair Serenity followed Endymion to his death. When the Queen saw her daughter dead like an angel she used the silver Imperium crystal and the rest of her strength to trap the negaverse in the crystal and sent us all to a new life on Earth, a new future," Serenity said tears rolling down her face but still she remained able to speak.

"But that does not explain why you are here now?" Harry asked.

"I am not only the Princess Serenity, but I am Serenity Lily Black daughter of Queen Serenity, Sirius and Thia Black," Serenity said powering down.

"I knew it," Harry said with a smile.

"I know this is a lot to take in but there is a lot more to the story that is just our past lives, moving into the present, when I was eight Sailor Pluto came for me and took me to Japan to live with my Aunt Irene giving mum and dad the excuse I'd be safer there. When I was fourteen and just before the start of the school year I was contacted by Luna and given the responsibility of Sailor Moon who has a crescent moon on her forehead. I fought and battled monsters made and controlled by Queen Beryl, while I also found the other scouts, first was Mercury, then Mars, then Jupiter, then Venus making the Inner Guard complete. We also found out that Tuxedo Mask who had helped us in the past was also after the seven rainbow crystals, he had five of them and would have given them up for our safety had Sailor Venus not shown up. Darien decided to make a deal with the negaverse a duel for the crystals, I found him hurt and followed him, we then got trapped and taken to starlight tower we were in the elevator when fire came rushing at us. I made a snap decision and transformed in front of Darien, they told me that all they wanted was my friend tuxedo mask who I found out was Tuxedo mask, he tried to protect me and got badly hurt," Serena said trying not to cry but failing so her black cat jumped to continue.

"Serena as she cried over Darien her love for Endymion came back ten fold and brought the seven rainbow crystals to her and then they reformed the Imperium silver crystal as soon as she touched the wand and attached to crystal she was transformed into Princess Serenity, Serena had been the one we were searching for all along. Afterwards we fought hard but lost the Prince in the meantime who was turned against us. Serena became even bolder and we attacked Beryl, using the star locket that Darien had returned to her she freed him, and he died to protect her. She went after Beryl and was transformed into Serenity where she used the crystal to save her friends and Darien. She made sure she had no memory of the event and they went on life as normal," Luna said.

"That's incredible," Harry said and Serena blushed as she had calmed down enough to continue.

"Afterwards my friends were in danger again so Luna used her own power to give me back my memories and I continued being Sailor Moon and the moon princess, then about a week after the others were reawakened and I realized that in the battle against Beryl the wand and the crystal disappeared. A while after we were enjoying a picnic when our friends were attacked and the girls were investigating when they got trapped. I tried to stop them from having their energy taken so I fought but was trapped in my own portal, where Queen Serenity brought us to the moon and I received a new broach with the crystal inside and went back. Over time we found out who are enemies really were and Darien had yet to remember. So when we faced the enemy it was our love again that gave Darien his memories back and my using my body to save him. This went on for another year when we had a new enemy and a little girl named Rini told us she was our future daughter she took us to the future and once again we had to fight for our lives. Rini was taken and was used to try and open the black gates, but our light and love saved Rini and then the two of us using both crystals destroyed the enemy, we fought again another enemy saved Sailor Saturn and retrieved my final formation. A month later we fought again this time I had to maintain the transformation as the Princess and the light of hope to defeat Chaos and save Sailor Galaxia, before though I watched as all my friends were taken from including new friends, as it turns out Darien was killed on his way to America and I never knew. So when I retrieved the star seeds Galaxia made it so we all lived again," Serena said not wishing to continue.

"That's not all that happened go on Serena tell them," Trista said.

"I can't Trista it's too soon," Serena said.

"If you don't let them in they can't help you so I'll tell them," Trista said.

"Please understand it's a sore subject for me so if you'll excuse me I think I will go reinforce the wards on this place with my own," Serena said.

"Alright but take Amara with you," Trista said still protective of their princess even though she was a warrior herself.

"Fine, come on Amara," Serena said leaving the room as quickly as she could.

"A month after the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos, Darien, Rei and Ami betrayed her bringing her here. However what we learned was that they were tricking the crystal into believing they were the heirs, but they are not or Darien could have never betrayed her. Endymion and Serenity were destined to be together so whoever the real heir is has the right to the golden crystal of Earth. We are back to find Endymion, Stratus and the real Scouts of Mercury and Mars," Trista said.

At this moment Harry ran out of the room before anyone could say anything but he collapsed in the hall clutching his head. Serena and Amara were coming back into view and found him lying there.

"Come on Harry fight him force him out," Serena said pulling Harry into her lap.

"Serena what's going on?" Amara asked, worried.

"It's Voldemort go into the kitchen quickly get Dumbledore out here and fast," Serena said.

"Alright Serena," Amara said running directly into the kitchen scared and helpless something she had never been in her life.

When she burst into the room the scouts knew immediately something was wrong.

"Amara what's wrong? You never get worried or scared," Michelle asked running to her lover.

"Serena sent me in here we found Harry collapsed grabbing his head in pain, he was lying in the middle of the floor in the hallway," Amara said as she too collapsed in her lover's arms.

"Oh no, no one leaves this room," Dumbledore ordered rushing out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Harry please I can't lose you too, please Harry fight him for me," Serena kept saying over and over again.

"Move away from him if Voldemort finds out you are the princess of the Silver Millennium he will be after you in a heart beat and that's the last thing the order needs," Dumbledore said as he approached.

"I don't think so Professor, Harry needs me, please Harry fight him," Serena said as she watched her best friend struggle to get a hold of his mind.

(Harry's Mind)

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter," Voldemort said tauntingly.

"Hello Tom, you do realize you don't have the power to access my mind so leave and you won't get hurt," Harry said with a smirk as he met with Tom in the void of his mind.

"Not so fast Potter I want things that you know and I will get them even if we have to fight," Voldemort said angrily.

"I don't think so; you see I'm in control. But if you insist on fighting then fight we shall," Harry said as he called forth Gryffindor's sword and another sword appeared one he did not recognize but grabbed that as well.

"Let's dance then shall we," Voldemort said.

Harry parried and attacked Voldemort with a vengeance meanwhile he knew exactly what to do when he could catch the old man off guard. He saw his opening as Tom stumbled and he blasted him with fire from his hands and Tom flew out of his mind. Little did he know that Voldemort had been seriously injured as he flew a hundred feet from where he stood.

"Harry please wake up, please fight him. I need you you're my best friend," Serena said as she began to cry. Forgetting who she was the crystal reacted and she turned directly into Princess Serenity.

"Serena…" Harry said as he slowly opened his eyes and dropped his hands from his head.

"Oh god Harry you're bleeding," Serenity said as she used the silver crystal to heal him.

"Thanks Sere, I'm alright oh and professor those lessons with Professor Snape aren't necessary. I have a strong hold on my mind," Harry said as Serena helped him up.

"Very well, Serena there are a few more things to discuss but I'll give you few minutes to yourself," Professor Dumbledore said with a knowing smirk.

"Thank you Professor," Serena said taking Harry's hand and lead him to the living room.

"Serena there is something I need to say to you and I need you to hear me out," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Harry what's wrong you're scaring me?" Serena asked.

"We've been best friends since forever but there is something else there or at least I feel that there is. I love you Serenity Lily Black but there is way too much danger in my life for you too be around me. Voldemort is no picnic believe me, and I am the only one who can defeat him," Harry said.

"Harry I'm more powerful than anything that overgrown pompous ass could come up with, don't forget Harry I am the Princess of the Silver Alliance. I love you too Harry Potter and I'm not taking no as an answer," Serena said as she kissed him passionately.

"Serena will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked her with a smile.

"Did you even have to ask," Serena said kissing him again and Harry smiled.

"Come milady we should get back in there before Amara comes to kick my ass," Harry said and Serena laughed. They walked back into the kitchen hand in hand, to worried looks from everyone.

"I'm fine so before you ask let me reassure everyone that I am in control with my mind, I have been for quite some time now," Harry said with a smile.

"I don't think so Potter," Snape said as he stared at Harry trying to force into his mind.

"ENOUGH," Harry yelled as Professor Snape was flung across the room and into the wall.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked with concern.

"I'm fine Padfoot really, he really doesn't want to mess with me though cuz I'm not in the mood," Harry said pointing towards Snape.

"So you said there was something else to discuss Professor," Serena said trying to change the subject.

"Actually I want to extend to you all a warm welcome to the Wizarding World and to extend to you the chance to go to Hogwarts as seventh years. I would also like to ask if you could help Harry protect the school as he is the heir to one of the founders and of Merlin," Professor Dumbledore said to Serena.

"I'm game," Serena said with a smile.

"Where the Princess goes we go, but if you try to hurt her you'll be beyond the help of your wand," Amara said with a smirk.

"Amara knock it off and you can stop glaring at Harry, he would never do anything to hurt me. Now knock it off," Serena said as she snuggled further into Harry's side.

"Professor is there a way I can take my Newts early that way I can focus on keeping the world safe from Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Actually I'll have the new minister for magic answer that question, Arthur what do you think?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"I think that is the best thing I have heard all day, Sirius I'll have you arrange that because you'll be in charge of his security, as the new Head Auror," Arthur said with a smile which shocked everyone in the room.

"Alright well I guess I better go do that then. I'll see you all for dinner and I'll keep you updated Minister," Sirius said walking out the door and Harry followed him.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that," Sirius said as Harry sat down next to him.

"Yeah but you do know that I don't need protecting, I'm seventeen for crying out loud," Harry said.

"I know kiddo but the wizarding world deems it fit for you to be surrounded by aurors," Sirius said smirking.

"What ever, so we gunna go get things set up for these tests?" Harry asked as Serena approached.

"Yeah let's go," Sirius said.

"Can I go with you?" Serena said asking her father to go with them as she grasped Harry's hand.

"Of course baby girl you can come," Sirius said as they all disapparated.

They reappeared in the Ministry moments later and Sirius led them to the office where the governor's sat for the board of Hogwarts. Immediately when they entered the room they stood and bowed to Harry shocking him.

"Please Ladies and Gentlemen there is no need for formalities I am here at the ministers request to take my NEWTS," Harry said and Serena smiled.

"Mr. Potter why have you come to waste my time as well as the boards you have one more year of school left before you can take those NEWTS," Umbridge said.

"So this is where the old goat moved you too before he was removed from office. Maybe you are unawares but I could take my NEWTS and pass them with all out standings and the highest scores since the beginning of Hogwarts," Harry snapped, "And maybe you have forgotten that I am the heir of both Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."

"Madam Umbridge hold your tongue. Lord Potter we will set up your tests for a week tomorrow, and we can also assume you have been asked to take the DADA post at the school," one of the board members asked.

"Yes I have been asked but I am going to be taking up an apprenticeship under Dumbledore and Remus Lupin will be coming to teach DADA once more," Harry said.

"Very well Lord Potter we shall see you next Monday at eight am for your practical tests and then theory Tuesday morning at eight," Selena said.

"Harry, why are you doing this? You should be enjoying your last year at school not worrying about Voldemort," Serenity asked.

"I am doing this because I have to be on guard for any attacks on the school and in the wizarding community. I now have a link to the entire wizarding community worldwide just as Merlin did in his time," Harry said.

"That's harsh don't you think," Serena said.

"Yeah but that's been my life since I was born, and since the night that bastard killed my parents," Harry said with a small smile.

"Come on you two Madam Bones wants a small word with you Harry before you leave," Sirius said stepping in behind them.

"Well why don't you lead on Padfoot," Harry said laughing as Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Serena coming with us?" Sirius asked.

Serena was in a daze and then realized that both Harry and Sirius were trying to talk to her.

"Sorry I have to go, I'll see you both at headquarters there has been a monster attack in Tokyo and I have to leave," Serena said as she apparated to headquarters.

"Girls we have a problem in Tokyo," Serena said as she got to headquarters.

"Serena what good are we going to do with less than a full guard?" Mina asked.

"We'll kick butt like we always do," Serena said and they all nodded.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus receiving her final transformation from the crystal.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER," Amara called transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER," Michelle called transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER," Hotaru called transforming into Sailor Saturn.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER," Trista called transforming into Sailor Pluto.

They teleported out of the manor and into the garden in Tokyo where they found a small girl being attacked by a monster and she was trying to hold it off with a small wand.

"MOON ETERNAL DESTRUCTION," Serenity cried attacking the monster full force who then fell to the ground and then got back up.

"Let's combine our attacks girls. MOON ETERNAL POWER,"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER,"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER,"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER,"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER,"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER,"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER,"

"SAILOR POWER ATTACK," Serenity yelled and the youma fell to the ground dusted.

"Thank you Sailor Scouts," the young girl yelled running back to the park to where her brother was playing.

Before they could teleport back Darien, Rei and Ami appeared.

"Aww look whose come back to play with us ladies," Darien said with a smirk.

"Get laid asshole," Amara yelled.

"Amara that is enough," Serenity snapped.

"I'm sorry Princess," Amara said as the other three approached.

"I'm not scared of you Darien or your little tarts," Serena said walking straight up to him.

"Yeah well you should be," Darien said grabbing her.

"If you don't let go of her in one minute you're a dead man," a voice shouted from above them.

"Awww so this must be the real Endymion," Darien said with a laugh.

"Actually my name is Prince Stratus and you will unhand my sister," Prince Stratus said coming into view.

"Stratus you could never hurt a fly," Darien said.

"Trust me you don't want to get on my bad side so let go of my sister," Stratus said summoning his sword to him and wielded it expertly.

"You won't always have Protection Serena," Darien said pushing her into her brother.

"I don't need anyone's protection Darien," Serenity snapped slapping him hard in the face. "Let's go girls, Stratus," she said grabbing everyone into a large shield and teleported back to the Black Manor.

"Stratus you have some explaining to do?" Serenity said as she arrived back in the manor's living room.

"I know I do, I chose now to come forward because a huge storm is coming and I'm needed. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner though it sounds as if you've had a tough time with everything," Stratus said hugging his sister at the moment Harry walked into the room saw what was going on and walked back out ignoring Serena's pleas for him to stop.

"What the hell he's not like this normally," Serena said with a small smile.

"Don't forget Serena he's not only your best friend anymore he is also your boyfriend and from the sounds of it has been hurt in the past just like you have," Mina said with a sad smile to her best friend.

"Oh I get it he doesn't know you're my brother," Serena said with a small smile rushed out of the room and began sensing for Harry. She found him on the roof again with his head down.

"Harry it wasn't what it looked like, you know how I am here looking for two Princes while he is one of them, Prince Stratus, my brother from the silver millennium." Serena said with a smile.

"That's only part of why I am sitting here Sere," Harry said, "You were hurt weren't you, I could feel something inside me change and when I looked in the mirror I was someone else. Care to explain?" he asked her.

"I'm not positive but you may be far older then both Merlin and Gryffindor, you may just be Endymion but I can't tell yet because he has to find himself first," Serena said, "But I don't like you because you carry a crystal but because you've been there for me when I needed you and because I loved you from the moment I said goodbye when I was eight."

"I think I know what you mean, the last girl I dated it was ruined by the fact that she cheated on me with one of my good friends, but then I realized I hadn't loved her because something always pulled me here and I finally realized when you returned it was you," Harry said taking her hand in his and smiled.

"Now come and meet my brother," Serena said with a smirk.

"Alright," Harry said and floated them through the window and set them both back down inside the room. Harry grabbed his head and screamed.

"HARRY," Serena yelled.

"I'm alright, there's an attack at the burrow happening in five minutes assemble the order Serena," Harry said flashing out of the room to the burrow.

Serena rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found everyone assembled there as well as her brother and the scouts. Hermione looked so worried a symbol was flashing on her forehead.

"Mercury," Serena whispered to the others and Luna nodded.

"Harry needs everyone to the burrow immediately," Serena said with a sad smile, "Hermione stay here for the moment we have something to discuss."

"What's the matter Serenity," Hermione asked.

"You're the true heir of Mercury, take this wand and your memories should come flying back to you if not I am mistaking," Serena said with a half smile.

Hermione accepted the wand and immediately her mind was over flown with images from her past life as the Scout of Mercury.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER," Hermione shouted and the others smiled.

"Welcome back to us Sailor Mercury," Serenity said already transformed, "Girls we have friends to save."

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus, and into her gown.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter and gaining her final transformation, her own gown.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER," Michelle yelled transforming into Sailor Neptune.

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER," Haley yelled transforming into Sailor Saturn.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER," Trista yelled transforming into Sailor Pluto.

They all teleported including Stratus to the battle where they found once more Harry battling by himself while holding a shield around the entire Burrow and it's occupants. Then something strange happened Serenity fell to the ground from a blast behind her and something inside Harry snapped releasing the memories of Endymion to him.

He was immediately transformed into armor and had two swords hanging by his side, he let out a magical wave and immediately all the death eaters were on the ground and then the monster decided to show himself.

"How dare you attack those you fight from behind you coward," Harry yelled.

"Protect the princess scouts," Harry yelled to them and they nodded as they watched Harry rush for the monster and in seconds had the thing dusted just by using his regular power and not Endymion's.

After defeating the monster he transformed back into Harry who sprinted to Serena's side and healed her with the golden crystal.

"Harry what happened?" Serenity asked.

"Don't worry Serena you're alright, you were hit from behind by a monster but it's alright both the death eaters and the monster are gone for good. I guess the death eaters could not stand the magical wave that was emitted and were simply gone, they dropped to the ground and surrendered," Harry said as he wasn't sure how to tell her he was also Endymion but he didn't have too.

"The cool thing was Harry transformed into Endymion after witnessing you get hit from behind, unleashed the magical wave and then kicked monster ass," Amara said.

"It does seem that I miss everything important," Serena said with a laugh letting go her transformation as well and everyone laughed.

Serena and Harry went off by themselves for a bit because they really needed to talk about things especially since Harry had his imposters memories as well.

"I know what he did to you Serena," Harry said sadly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said avoiding his eyes.

"Yes you do, he practically raped you the one night before you finding him and Rei together," Harry said angrily.

"I know what he did to me Harry and I don't want to talk about it alright, the girls don't even know that first piece and they aren't going to find out," Serena said, "I just want to forget and move on alright?" she asked him.

"Alright but you need to know that I love you and I'm here for you when you are ready to talk about it," Harry said pulling her in to him for comfort.

"I know but it's all still fresh you know, but I love you too and eventually I might be ready to talk about it," Serena said.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Darien, Rei and Ami were recruited by the Dark Moon family and they were given instructions to find the Princess and her silver crystal, being as smart as she was Ami would figure it out in no time but the other two were searching as well.

"Darien do you have anything that Serena might have touched still?" Rei asked him.

"Maybe why?" Darien asked.

"Because I could use it to get a fire reading and hopefully a location so we can pay the moon brat back for what she has done to us," Rei said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You do realize that she will know when we find her and she will fight," Darien said.

"Yeah I know and we will probably die depending is she's gotten over us yet and if she has we might not have enough power to beat her and her brother let alone if she has found the real Endymion," Rei said, " but something of hers would help in finding her a lot more quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I have found a new type of font that I will be using from now on.

The rest of the summer past quickly and the scouts were doing very well learning the magic with a wand but it was even easier for them to learn wand less thanks to Harry who could teach them that since they practically used magic with their attacks anyways.

Harry and his friends were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts, Harry would be teaching DADA with Remus under the assistant professorship program. Serena would be teaching History of Magic with Trista because who better to teach history but the Guardian of Time herself, Serena would teach the history of the Silver Millenium as it was the time she lived many years ago. She would also be helping with the duelling class that Amara and Michelle would be teaching. Haley would be joining Ginny in sixth year and the others would be joining Ron, Draco and Hermione in seventh year.

"Harry are you sure about this?" Serena asked as they made their way into Diagon Alley for their back to school shopping.

"Of course I'm sure, if Voldemort rears his ugly head today he won't be getting passed me not this time," Harry said remembering his first through sixth year.

"Alright I have the outer scouts in a perimeter around the alley and I will know if anyone breaches the wards that interfere with their dark mark," Serenity said with a small smile.

They spent the morning shopping and as they were sitting down to eat Serena grabbed her head.

"Serena what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The wards, they're coming," Serena said quickly.

"PEOPLE OF DIAGON ALLEY THE DEATH EATERS WILL ARRIVE IN APPROXIMATELY TEN MINUTES PLEASE HEAD TO GRINGROTTS NOW AS THEIR WARDS WILL PROTECT YOU. ANYONE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR THEIR FREEDOM MAKE A LINE BEHIND ME, THE SAILOR SCOUTS AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX WHO ARE IN THE BRIGHT RED AND GOLD ROBES," Harry yelled through his charm to amplify his voice.

Everyone did as they were told and made their way into the bank while the others prepared for a battle.

"Harry I just hope that my enemies have not found yours or we could be in very big trouble," Serenity said calming standing as leader with her brother and boyfriend at the head of the line.

"Don't worry we can handle them too, I love you Serenity," Harry said as he watched the wards crash around them and summoned both his armor and his swords.

"Sailor Saturn protect the bank at all costs," Harry ordered.

"Yes Prince," Saturn said, "SATURN SILENT WALL," she yelled and a giant purple dome wrapped itself around the bank and then she too got ready to battle.

"Potter," Voldemort snarled, I owe you a world of pain, "CRCUIO," he yelled but Harry deflected the spell with a shield no one had ever seen except for the scouts.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Voldemort yelled.

"The kind you could never imagine," Harry goaded.

Voldemort squared off with the Potter heir and they duelled for about twenty minutes before the battle ended and all of his death eaters were either dead or already captured, and removed. It was just Harry, and Voldemort left when Serenity decided to join both of them.

"And who might you be lovely lady," Voldemort sneered.

"No one of consequence to you Snake face," Harry yelled before attacking the man yet again without showing any signs of tiring.

"I am Princess Serenity Lily Aurora Black Lunaria," Serenity said combining her two names into one.

"Lunaria, where have I read that name before," Voldemort said getting distracted and was hit by a golden dragon by Harry making him scream and apparated to get away.

"Serena you really should not have told him your true identity," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Harry I know what I am doing alright," Serenity told him and he nodded wrapping his girlfriend into his arms and kissed her passionately not the least bit worried about paparazzi.

"Harry are you alright?" Remus said coming up to him and Serena.

"I'm fine Remus, Snake face could not touch me, but he found out who Serena really is and that scares me," Harry said.

"I told you he can't hurt me Harry, I am over a thousand years old and so are you," Serena said.

"I know that it doesn't mean that I won't worry about what he might do to try and find a way to hurt you," Harry said with a small smile.

"I know but we'll just have to be ready for him," Serena said.

"Come on let's finish our shopping and get home tomorrow we all have to be up early to get to the train station, Professors have to protect the train this year, so instead of all the Professors protecting the train there will be you and Harry, Amara, Michelle and myself," Remus said to them and they nodded in agreement.

"Serena have you had any luck in finding Mars yet?" Hermione asked them when they met up with her and Ron in the Leaky Cauldron, while the others were still shopping.

"No unfortunately I haven't, but I have a bad feeling that the imposters have joined the Dark Moon family and will find me sooner or later and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Serena said sadly.

"Well if they do, we'll need the full guard again," Amara said coming up behind her Princess.

"I know that Amara, damn it you don't think I know they will find me and try to get me back under their control so they can use the crystal for their own personal gain. Do you think I don't know the real reason they want the crystal?" Serena snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry Princess," Amara said.

"I know but it doesn't make it less painful to talk about," Serena said sadly and Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be alright Sere, with me and your brother plus your guard they won't hurt you ever again," Harry said and Stratus smiled.

"He's right sis, they won't hurt you ever again," Stratus said with a smile.

"Harry come on we have something we need to talk about?" Serena said getting up from her place in the living room.

"Yeah and what can't be said in front of me," Stratus asked his sister.

"None of your damn business Stratus," Serena snapped shocking both Stratus and Hermione.

"Alright then we can go up to your room," Harry said as he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about; it had been weighing heavily on both their minds for a while now.

"Serenity you know you can't hide anything from me," Stratus said.

"Yeah well you haven't been around me in years dear brother I have learnt how to hide my thoughts and keep my memories to myself," Serena snapped at her older brother before dragging Harry upstairs to talk.

When they got upstairs Harry cast a silencing spell and a very strong anti eavesdropping spell before turning to Serena who was silently crying.

"Serena what's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"There's something you need to know and only you, after this no one else must know," Serena said to him in a quiet voice.

"No one will know now tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked her.

"I am impure Harry, the bastard raped me the night before I left for here however I know one good thing is that I am not pregnant," Serena said as she started crying once more.

"Don't worry Serena he won't be able to hurt you ever again, he'll die by my hands if he ever lays a finger on you again," Harry said soothing her by running his fingers through her long beautiful hair.

They just sat there for awhile after Harry told her he didn't want to know all the details, he would love her no matter what and she promised to do the same.

When they were finished in the room they went back down the stairs to the drawing room where the entire order was assembled and Albus smirked at Harry who led Serena to a chair and they both sat down.

"I am going to make this short as possible because there are some in this room who have a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Thanks to the Princess, Harry and the Sailor Scouts help the destruction of Diagon Alley was a complete failure for Voldemort. He was stopped today by perhaps the strongest witches and wizards the world has seen in some time. Do to the fact that most of the casualties were the death eaters, we only lose two people and only had ten injured. The two people who were lost did not look like they were from around here they looked to be tourists from Japan," Albus said.

"Who?" Serena snapped.

"We don't know their names but one was a young girl no older than twelve and the other was a young women probably the mother," Albus said.

"Do you have a scan of them I must know," Serena asked.

"Of course my dear," Albus said as he produced the picture of the two casualties they had that morning in diagon alley.

"Oh no what were they doing here?" Serena cried as she stared at the scan in shock.

"What's the matter my dear?" Albus asked.

"That's aunt Irene and my little cousin Rena," Serena replied, "Poor uncle Ken and Sammy."

"I better tell them in person then my dear," Albus commented.

"Don't even think about it," Serenity snarled glowing silver as she did so.

"But…" Albus began but with a look from both Harry, Stratus and Amara he decided against the argument.

"Serena are you really thinking about going back to Tokyo?" Amara asked her princess.

"I really don't have a choice uncle Ken and Sammy deserve an explanation of why I disappeared and why my cousin and aunt won't be coming back home Amara. Do you have any other ideas because if not I have to go to them, they need me?" Serena asked.

"Sorry princess I meant no disrespect but they are not your responsibility anymore," Amara said.

"Yes they are after all they are my family. I know you are worried about the others finding me but I can mask my presence with wizarding magic and I promise to stay in the house. It will only be for a couple days until I am sure uncle Ken and Sammy will be fine on their own. Not to mention I have a school to protect with Harry and it's only a week until the start of term," Serena said.

"Fine but we are all coming Stratus as well," Harry said.

"No you have classes to help prepare for and things to look after here I will be fine going with only Stratus. Please I have to do this on my own," Serena said.

"Very well but you tell my stubborn brother that it's about time he moved his but back home to the world he belongs in," Sirius said and Thia agreed.

"Thanks dad and I will," Serena said.

"Princess you can't go alone, and as your advisor I am assigning Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Stratus and myself to go with you. Artemis can look after everyone here," Luna said.

"Fine I guess that I will need some help with my own story," Serena said with a smile.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked sadly and everyone stopped to stare at the two.

"I should be back no later than the end of the week," Serena said sadly and Luna ushered the others out of there.

"I'll miss you Sere," Harry said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know I'll miss you but I need to do this they are my family. I promise to be careful and we can talk on the communication device Hotaru and Hermione came up with. I love you." Serena said.

"I love you too Sere, if I don't hear from you I'll be coming without a seconds hesitation," Harry said.

"I know I'll be fine though," Serena said and they shared a passionate kiss.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER," Serena yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Taking their cue from their leader and princess the others followed her lead.

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER," Mina yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Venus.

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER," Lita yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara yelled transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"ARMOR OF LUNARIA," Stratus called transforming into his armor with the moon sword by his side.

Serenity stood before her scouts wrapped herself and them in a protective silver shield before they disappeared.

"Damn it Voldemort," Harry swore.

"I know Harry but there isn't anything we can do," Michelle said trying to calm him down.

"Yes there is I can kill the bastard," Harry replied.

"Harry she will be fine she has Amara and Stratus with her," Haley said.

"Still I don't like this, I can't sit here knowing what I know about my imposter and be alright with her being back in Tokyo," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"I can't tell you, I was sworn by Serenity never to tell anyone until she was ready for them to know," Harry said.

Meanwhile Serenity and her guard landed on the starlight tower, where they found no clouds over the area. This troubled the scouts greatly.

"It's about time you showed up," Andrew said.

"Sorry Drew it took us a while to figure out what was going on?" Serenity replied.

"It's alright, you're uncle and cousin are deeply upset and concerned," Andrew said.

"Thank you for watching out for them Drew," Serenity said.

"You're welcome princess; you should also know that my men have found that the imposters have indeed joined the black moon family. They are desperately searching for you and the others. You must be very careful while you are here your majesty," Andrew said.

"I know Andrew you're not the only one looking out for me that's why I have family and friends to help me," Serenity said as they made their way disguised to Serena's families house.

When they arrived there Sammy opened the door for them asking them who they were.

"Sammy it's Serena let me come in. I'm disguised from enemies looking for me," Serena stated and Sammy believed her so he let them all in the house.

When Serena entered her uncle's home she found him asleep on the couch, so she warded the house from onlookers and from eavesdroppers before she let her disguise and the others disguises fall.

"Serena what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Ken asked curiously.

"I'm here because I have some bad news uncle and I have been back in London with dad for awhile things happened here and I couldn't stay any longer," Serena said.

"What are you talking about? Nothing has happened here," Ken asked.

"I am not just a witch Uncle Ken like you are just a wizard. I am Princess Serenity Lily Black Lunaria, Eternal Sailor Moon and the crowned Princess of the Moon," Serena said.

"WHAT? HOW?" Ken asked.

"When I was eight Trista, Sailor Pluto found me with dad and brought me to Tokyo to retrieve my scouts, I started fighting when I was fourteen. But this should be easier if I just showed you," Serenity said.

"No Serena they could track us here is you use the crystal, I will transform so that you don't get caught being back in Tokyo," Amara said.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"Amara Tenoh and also Sailor Uranus if you watch me transform then your niece has been telling you the truth. URANUS ETERNAL POWER," Amara called transforming into Eternal Sailor Uranus.

"Wow so you have been the ones fighting all along," Ken said.

"Yes I have been, and I think it's time you stopped using a false identity uncle Regulus. It's time to rejoin the wizarding world. Harry could use your help with all the knowledge you have about Voldemort who has returned. I have some bad news though Uncle, they didn't want you to know but Aunt Ilene and Reni were shopping in Diagon Alley for Reni's school supplies but there was an attack and in the process of the attack they were killed." Serena said tears flowing down her face.

"NOOO," Ken/ Regulus cried.

"You're right Serena it's time for me to rejoin the fight against the Dark Lord," Regulus said bringing his disguise down as well.

"Serena you had better put your disguise back up we have company," Stratus yelled.

"Damn them," Serena spat waving her wand once more changing into officers once more.

"We are sorry for loss Mr. Tsukino," Serena said, "If there is anything we can do to help let us know."

"I will thanks Inspector," Ken said pretending to be his other self again.

KNOCK KNOCK

When Ken opened the door they found Darien looking in on them.

"Darien what are you doing here? Serena's gone missing she's not here," Ken said.

"Oh I just wanted to see if there was any news on her where abouts?" Darien asked faking concern.

"No I am sorry but it looks like she has disappeared. I don't think it would be wise for you to come around anymore you'll only upset Sammy you see he just lost his cousin, now his mother and sister so if you don't mind please leave," Ken said distraught.

"Okay but if you ever see her again make sure to tell her our argument isn't over," Darien said.

"Is that a threat sir," the Inspector asked.

"It's a promise," Darien replied.

"I believe Mr. Tsukino asked you to leave Chiba," the Inspector said.

Darien smirked evily before leaving.

"He's the reason," Serena said simply.

"Alright Sammy go with Amara and pack your things we are returning to Black Manor." Regulus stated.

The rest of that day was spent packing up the house. They even packed all of Ilene and Reni's things as it was too fresh for Regulus to sort through it all. That night Serena made a portkey that would take them back to Black Manor.

Meanwhile in London Harry shut himself in his room and wouldn't allow anyone to come in his room not even Sirius or Thia.

While he was meditating he saw into his imposters mind and found him at the Tsukino house and the officers there too. He smiled he knew those disguises were Serena and he small guard.

After making sure nothing happened he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The portkey arrived back at the manor while everyone was eating breakfast and Sammy fell after landing because he had never portkeyed before while Serena smiled at him.

"The wards have been breeched," Albus said as he immediately drew his wand.

"Sit down Albus it is only Serena and the others returning," Harry said as he stood and walked out of the kitchen and into the drawing room where he found Serena and Regulus Black as well as a young boy. The other occupants were of course the guard that was sent with Serena.

Harry laughed as the order members came in from the kitchen behind him.

"Regulus Black now this is a surprise," Albus said.

"You mean you never told Albus Sirius, " Regulus said with a laugh.

"Ya never did like not telling him but I made an oath to you when you took Serenity in that I would never tell a sole as to your whereabouts'. That is why I felt it safe enough to send Serenity to you in the first place, although I have to admit that her becoming a Sailor soldier under your watch is a little under protected then again it is her destiny," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events. We all assumed that you had died by Voldemort's hand Regulus," Albus said.

"Well I'm very adept at hiding from people I don't want finding me and people who just annoy me," Regulus replied.

"Very well shall we go into the kitchen and resume our meeting?" Albus asked.

"If we must," Sirius said with a bored look on his face.

"Albus I'm going to stay out here and talk with the scouts and get some things settled for tomorrow's return to Hogwarts," Harry said and Albus nodded.

While the order members walked into the kitchen Harry joined Serena and the scouts in the sitting room which was just off the drawing room.

"Why are we out here, instead of in the kitchen listening in on the order's conversation?" Serena asked.

"You need to tell them Serena," Harry said simply.

"No not now, they will find out when we have a full guard again," Serena said.

"I know who Mars is," Harry said, "Ginny."

"Ginny are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes I've seen her crest I just never remembered until now," Harry said, "She has all the qualities for a representative of Mars especially since she has a fiery temper."

"Well there is no way to know for sure until she is in some kind of immediate danger or stressful situation," Serena said.

"What are you hiding from us Serenity?" Luna asked her charge.

"It's nothing," Serena said with a glare at Harry.

"If it's nothing then why do you wake up screaming at night?" Harry asked her.

"Shut up Harry," Serena said.

"They need to know, and they need to know now," Harry said before he closed the sliding door and threw up very strong wards to block her from escaping.

"Please not yet, I'm not ready," Serena said.

"Serena let me explain why you need to face this fear. Surrounding the school this year again by mandate of the Minister of Magic are wards that would compel someone to tell their deepest secrets. It was put up for fear of death eater imposters and children," Harry explained, "That's why you have to tell them because then they know and can help you heal."

"Alright but we need to have Ginny aware too," Serena said.

"I'll go get her and explain this all to her," Harry said, "Meanwhile no questions scouts," he commanded as he kissed Serena's cheek and walked away.

Harry took the stairs two at a time and found Ginny talking to Ron and Draco. Harry secretly knew they were two of his reincarnated guards but he would not require them to remember right away.

"Ginny can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Of course," she replied and followed him up to the roof.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside him.

"I know this is going to sound weird but you are the legendary scout of Mars," Harry said.

"I know," Ginny replied.

"You knew?" Harry asked.

"Yes I've always known, I just didn't know how to tell Serena," Ginny said with a smirk.

"How did you always know?" Harry asked.

"I still have my memories from the Silver Millennium that's why it was so hard for Voldemort to hurt me down in the chamber, and why you saw the sign of Mars appear on my forehead. I couldn't protect myself as my power wand was stolen from me and now I know why," Ginny explained.

"Well Serena has some things she needs to explain before we all go to sleep for the night," Harry said standing and offering his hand to Ginny to follow him back to the sitting room.

"Harry mate is everything okay?" Ron asked.

"Everything is fine Ron," Ginny said.

"Yea mate no worries," Harry said.

As they left the room Ginny turned and recognized who her brother and Draco really were.

"You know they are more than your friend's right? They are your guard," Ginny said to Harry quietly.

"I know," Harry replied quietly.

When Harry and Ginny walked back into the room Ginny took the opportunity to tell the scouts who she really is.

"Princess Serenity on behalf of Mars I renew the pledge that was broken by my imposter. I pledge myself and my friendship to her Royal Highness Princess Serenity Lily Aurora Black Lunaria," Ginny said in a deep bow with the insignia of Mars glowing brightly on her forehead.

"You are most welcome my friend it is good to finally find you after all this time. I'm not surprised that you remember everything you always had a very strong mind shield. Here is your wand back my friend," Serena said handing her back her transformation wand.

"Ginny if you knew who we were why didn't you say anything when we arrived?" Amara asked.

"I didn't know if you would believe me," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Well now that we are all here there is something you all need to know. When the imposter betrayed me he not only used words to hurt me," Serena said stuttering on her words and tears falling from her eyes.

"It's okay Serena he can't hurt you not anymore," Michelle said.

"He attacked me which you know but a physical beating wasn't enough for him. I can't do this Harry it's too much," Serena said collapsing in his arms in tears.

"I know my love, but they do need to hear all of what happened, so I will tell them," Harry said.

"Tell us what Prince?" Haley asked.

"He took her innocence from her. It wasn't enough to just physically beat her or emotionally belittle her. He sexually abused her," Harry said as his fists clenched and his aura grew black with rage.

"HE WHAT?" Amara raged as did Mina and Lita.

"I know you are all upset but I have made this promise to both myself and Serena that this has no standing on her purity once so ever. We've also talked with her mother the Queen and she also said that in the time of the Silver Millennium when someone was raped they were always still pure," Harry said.

"Harry also pledged to avenge me by killing both his imposter but Voldemort as well so that we have a long and healthy life before us," Serena said.

"We are so sorry Princess. We should have known they were imposters," Lita said.

"No Lita, you had no way of knowing they were imposters," Serena said giving her friend a hug.

"She's right Sere, we should have known especially me I am the commander of your scouts I should have known something was up from the beginning," Mina said.

"There was nothing to notice they were so much like their counter parts that even the crystal did not realize until it was too late," Serena said, "But I am getting better, I have the odd nightmare but Harry has been amazing at helping me get through this."

"Now it's time for bed we all have a long day ahead of us and we need all the rest we can get because there will be trouble on the train tomorrow and we will need all our strength to defend the train and the students," Serena said.


End file.
